Inexplicable
by Karkinos
Summary: Viven con esperanza, con la absurda y estúpida esperanza de que quizás puedan salvarse, si se abrazan fuerte, si se besan con más pasión aunque eso solo haga que se necesiten otra noche más.


Vale, no pude evitarlo, debido a la buena acogida que tuvo infinito, no he podido evitar escribir esto. Y se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas, que como a mí, les tocó la fibra sensible leer Infinito, muchas gracias de verdad a :

**Grez, Madame_Poulain, YaniitaPotter, natisluna, paracelso, muminSarita, gin19, Snaluck** y a **Marta**, mi compi de piso a la que le leo todas mis historias y le doy la brasa.

Espero que esta no os decepcione y os guste tano o más que la otra. Un beso enorme!

**Inexplicable**

De vez en cuando se siente sola y desea que esté a su lado; pero él no puede estar ahí, por mucho que ella quiera darse la vuelta y encontrarlo con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a darle el valor que le falta.

De vez en cuando está cansada de toda esa lucha absurda de color gris y de que las lágrimas le salgan incontrolables al pensar en sus equivocaciones y en los años que podían haber dejado todas las peleas, los años que se han ido sin rozar sus vidas. Y se aterra al mirarse al espejo y ver esa mirada de necesidad, una que nunca hasta ese momento había existido, pero sobre todo se enfada consigo misma al asustarse de todo lo que está sintiendo en esos momentos, porque sobre el corazón no se manda y nunca se mandará.

Todas las noches desea encontrárselo. No hay ni un solo minuto en el que no desee volver a rozar su mano y aunque fuesen solo unos segundos, el estupor que la envolvía por aquella acción era el placer más bello que nunca había sentido. No sabía describirlo con palabras; sus ojos se humedecían, su estómago daba una vuelta y sus piernas temblaban. Es el anhelo del que sabe que no puede tener lo que añora.

Era un aliciente magnífico para dejarse pillar por los mortífagos haciendo una pintada, una cicatriz más no le importaba porque todo se borraba cuando él en mitad de la noche le levantaba el rostro y le miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Se sentía a siete metros sobre el cielo. Daban igual las heridas abiertas o el dolor que vendría después, nunca se había sentido así deseando robar un tiempo que no les pertenecía porque por la mañana volvían a ser dos apellidos enfrentados.

Pero cuando el sol se esconde se vuelven a necesitar, se agarran fuerte, saboreando cada segundo que sus pieles se rozan, cuando sienten que no hay nada más, ni una guerra, ni una familia en contra, ni un novio perdido o una prometida estirada. Solo ellos dos, sumergidos en una burbuja de amor de la que nunca se podrán escapar, porque del amor no se puede huir. Siempre ahogados en la oscuridad, al borde del precipicio y sin parar de moverse arriesgando sus vidas con cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada beso.

Y quieren ser dos enamorados ajenos a todo, pero saben que el mundo que se han creado para ellos se cae a pedazos, que el tiempo se desangra minuto a minuto y ellos lo sienten con cada despedida. Un nuevo adiós al amanecer es una pequeña puñalada en sus corazones. Pero debe ser así, porque el amor es injusto para aquellos que lo viven con miedo.

A pesar de esto, viven con esperanza, con la absurda y estúpida esperanza de que quizás puedan salvarse, si se abrazan fuerte, si se besan con más pasión aunque eso solo haga que se necesiten otra noche más y más que nunca, dejando de lado los pensamientos de que están haciendo mal, que deberían odiarse más que nunca, despreciarse, ignorarse…Pero es tan difícil ignorar al único chico que la quería de la manera que ella era, el único que nunca le había puesto pegas, ni la había dejado para protegerla, y es que cada vez que bebes de la copa del amor necesitas más, el amor es una droga.

Y a pesar de estar autodestruyéndose continuaban tomados de la mano en una mazmorra, después de un castigo o una tortura, porque esa pequeña llama en su pecho era incontrolable cuando estaban juntos y con una sola mirada podían comprender toda la soledad que atravesaba el cuerpo de su acompañante. No había reproches, no había dudas. Solo algo muy parecido al amor y a la tranquilidad, incluso si se aventuraban a sincerarse con ellos mismos podían compararlo con la dicha. Eran hielo y fuego, verano e invierno, agua y sed. El amor es caprichoso.

No hacían falta poner palabras a eso, porque simplemente estaban de más.

_.- No me mires, estoy horrible.- Ginny se acariciaba su corta y desigual melena, la que los Carrow se habían encargado de destrozar aquella noche para curarla de esa soberbia que siempre la acompañaba. _

_Draco se acercó a su lado y se arrodilló apartando los largos mechones pelirrojos del suelo. La chica estaba de rodillas, con algunas tiras de fuego en sus manos. Le levantó el rostro con una mano y limpió sus lágrimas, con el pelo tan cortito parecía una niña de doce años, su cara si cabía era aún más angelical._

_.- Podía haber sido peor._

_.- Yo creo que no.- negó ella pasándose otra vez la mano por la nuca._

_.- Es solo pelo Weasley.- le susurró el rubio, y la besó, con algo parecido a la dulzura._

Porque... ¿Cómo explicar que su mundo tiembla con una mirada, un solo beso? No se puede, el amor es inexplicable.

* * *

No se porqué pero al acabar esta historia solo viene a mi mente una frase "¡Somos juguetes del destino!" :)


End file.
